By the Boulders in the Moonlight
by Ms-Figg
Summary: 7th year Hermione Granger sulks near the lake one night, bemoaning her unrequited feelings for one snarky Potions Master and the way her studies are being affected.  She is joined by the object of her desire and a steamy tryst ensues.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR. All situations are mine. No $$$ is being made from this fanfic.

* * *

By the Boulders in the Moonlight 

Seventh-year Hermione Granger exited the main hall through the double doors and walked across the grounds. It was night, and quiet…stars glittering high above in their blanket of darkness, and a half moon lending its silver light to guide the witch's way.

She just had to get out of Gryffindor tower, away from Harry, Ron and all her fellow students constantly asking her for help or to outright do their work for them. Didn't they know there were other things to think about besides study and homework?

Harry and Ron would have fainted if they heard the witch's thoughts. Hermione Granger thinking there was more to life than study and homework? She could almost hear Ron now:

"Somebody do a detector spell on her, because obviously she's been hexed!"

But she hadn't been hexed. Well, not by magic anyway, but by good old Mother Nature, the Ultimate Witch that made the biological world and everything it involved. Every instinct, every urge and every animal attraction had Nature's hand in it. And the old witch's hand was clearly grasping Hermione's libido.

She was eighteen years old. It was only natural she should think about sex now. Her body had changed…matured. She ovulated for gods' sakes. There were days when her sexual drive was increased. Being a virgin didn't seem to diminish that drive one bit.

Hermione might have been able to handle these urges if they were ordinary ones, focused on randy boys her age ready and willing to sate her curiosity. That would have been normal. That would have been acceptable.

What was happening to her was definitely not acceptable.

The witch sighed as she approached the lake, heading for a little visited part that consisted mostly of stones and boulders. There was little greenery here, the ground sparse and bare…but Hermione liked it. It was quiet and rarely was she disturbed here, be it day or night. If a couple came to the lake to shag, this was not the place they would come. There were no soft places to lay their starving bodies.

Hermione climbed up on a boulder and stared up at the night sky, trying not to think of what had driven her here…again. Sometimes she wished she could leave her mind behind, resting on her pillow when she came out here. The gods knew it seemed as if she left it behind every time she entered Advanced Potions class. She was so distracted that her grades had dropped significantly. Even the Potions Master noticed and took her to task about it.

"It is your seventh year, Miss Granger. I have been here long enough to recognize that glassy-eyed look when you are staring into space, daydreaming when you should be listening. You are thinking of some young wizard and probably very inappropriate thoughts at that," he sneered at her. "I thought more of you, Miss Granger. You appeared to have the right attitude about learning, that it is first and foremost with those witches who wish to become more than house fraus and breeding stock. It would be a waste of a good mind if such was your destiny. Whoever this young man is, I suggest you get him out of your system one way or another and return to your studies."

The Potions Master then returned to his desk with a billow of robes, ignoring her for the rest of the class, like he always did.

Hermione only wished she could ignore him.

The witch looked up at the stars.

"If only you really could grant wishes," she said softly as she looked at the distant, flickering points of light. "I'd wish you could end this for me. Let me go back to how I was. Uninterested in anything that didn't involve learning."

"That is quite a wish, Miss Granger," a silky voice said, rising from the cover of night.

Startled, Hermione slid off the boulder, looking around frantically. She knew that voice.

"Professor Snape," she called out, her stomach knotting.

There was a slight movement in the shadows, then the Potions Master revealed himself, stepping out of the darkness and looking down at the witch.

"Yes. Professor Snape," he replied, his dark eyes glittering as he studied her.

Hermione felt her throat close up as she looked at her teacher.

"What are you doing out here alone, Miss Granger? There are wolves about. Wolves that would happily devour you," he said in his beautiful voice…the voice she had been hearing in her dreams almost every night for the past four months.

Hermione swallowed and found her voice.

"I…I come out here to be alone with my thoughts, Professor," she said, her voice sounding small.

"Couldn't you be alone with your thoughts in your Head Girl's room?" he asked her, stepping a bit closer.

"No. There is always someone knocking…someone wanting something. Wanting me to do something for them," she replied a bit bitterly.

"That is the Head Girl's job…to be helpful. Surely you knew that when you accepted the position," the wizard said coldly.

"I don't mind being helpful, Professor…but sometimes I need time to myself. Away from the other students. Time to consider things and find solutions to my problems," she said.

"What kind of problems could you possibly have, Miss Granger, that would drive you out into the night, to an empty barren place like this…secluded from everyone?" he asked her, a bit of a purr in his voice.

Hermione didn't answer him.

The wizard studied the young woman in front of him.

"I believe that your problem relates to your poor showing in my class of late. Your inability to concentrate, and being barely able string coherent sentences together. Stammering when I ask you a simple question," the wizard said softly.

Hermione still didn't answer him…she couldn't. The Professor being out here with her, alone, was so much like the start of many of her dreams about him. They would always be alone…away from prying eyes.

"Tell me, what is it that troubles you, Miss Granger? Are you pining for some wizard, perhaps?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Yes," she said, her heart moving into her throat.

The Professor's eyes seemed to become blacker at her admission.

"Does he know how you feel?" he inquired of the witch, in that same low voice.

"No…that is I don't think so. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in me," she replied, her voice quavering slightly.

"Is he blind, or incredibly stupid?" the Professor asked her.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"No. He's neither. He's brilliant," she said softly.

"Your intellectual equal and not blind. Why would you think he wouldn't be interested in you, Miss Granger? You are an attractive young woman," the wizard said.

Hermione blinked at him a moment.

"You think so, Professor? That I'm attractive?" she asked him.

The wizard scowled at her.

"Miss Granger, fishing for another compliment when one has already been given is bad form. I will not repeat myself," he said snarkily.

"Sorry," she said.

"So, do you want a relationship with this wizard, Miss Granger?" the Potions Master asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I…I don't think so sir. I am just…just curious about him. What he's like…" she replied

Severus studied her.

"In an intimate situation?" he asked her, his voice turning silky again.

Hermione dropped her eyes.

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"And this is what has you out of sorts in my class?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," the witch replied.

"Do you think, Miss Granger, if your curiosity were satisfied, you would return to your usual level of accomplishment?"

"Yes. I'd be able to get him out of my head," she replied. "Out of my dreams."

"So you dream about him. What kind of dreams, Miss Granger?"

"I…I'd rather not say sir. They are not for mixed company, especially for a teacher to hear," Hermione said.

The wizard looked at her.

"Did you ever stop to think, Miss Granger, that I might like to hear your dreams?" he asked her.

Hermione began to feel a warmth crawl through her belly, the kind of warmth that led her to masturbate in her bed while thinking of the Potions Master having sex with her. She started and began to walk past the wizard.

"I really need to go, Professor," she said, moving past him only to have the wizard catch her by her arm and draw her back.

"Is that really what you need to do, Miss Granger? Go back to Gryffindor Tower with this issue unresolved?" he said. His voice had a bit of a growl to it, a growl she had only fantasized about beneath the silken tones he normally used.

"Yes," she said, beginning to tremble.

"No," he replied, still holding her arm. "I know who you dream about, Miss Granger…and what you want from him."

Hermione began to tremble stronger now, the wizard's dark eyes resting on her soberly.

"You do?" she squeaked.

"Yes I do. Me, Miss Granger. You dream about me," he said, his eyes fairly glittering now.

Hermione stared up at the wizard. He knew. Gods he knew.

"No…Professor," she began.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Granger," he said to her quietly, "I've seen us in your mind. What I was doing to you. You are quite imaginative for an untouched witch."

Hermione met his eyes, and she felt herself crumbling inside

"I'm…I'm sorry sir. I can't seem to help myself…I've tried sir. I've really tried. But the dreams, the thoughts…they just won't go away," Hermione said, her voice catching as she tried not to cry.

This was too terrible. He had seen her fantasies. What could he possibly think of her?

The Potions Master considered her.

"Why do you feel the need to apologize to me, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione gulped back her tears.

"I imagine that is a very disturbing thing to see in the mind of one of your students, particularly when you would never do such a thing to one of your charges. I'm sorry you had to see that, sir. I'm sorry such acts with you are in my mind at all," the witch said, dropping her head.

The Potions Master was silent for several moments.

"You believe you know what I would and would not do, Miss Granger? That is rather presumptuous, don't you think?" the wizard said to the witch, who hadn't ceased trembling since he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

He still had hold of her arm…a gentle but firm grip. She could feel the heat of his hand through the sleeve of her robes, his fingers curled almost possessively around her flesh. His touch was unnerving her but exciting her. She wished he'd let her go, but a part of her wished he would touch her more. It took a moment for his response to settle into her psyche.

"I don't think it presumptuous in this case, Professor. You would never shag a student," Hermione replied, trying to sound confident and sure despite her insides feeling as if they were made of jiggling Jell-o.

Still, she got it out. The reality of her situation. That the Potions Master would never consider doing such a thing to her, even if she wanted it more than her next breath.

The wizard cocked his head at her.

"You are correct, Miss Granger. I would never shag a student. I don't shag. Shagging implies a sex act that is light and frivolous. I am not capable of being either, Miss Granger. I am a man…not a boy. I don't shag. I am also incredibly selfish when it comes to sex, so I don't 'make love' either. I take," the wizard purred at her. "Now ask me, Miss Granger…would I take a student?"

There was a dark light in the wizard's eyes as he looked at her expectantly. Hermione felt a gush of moisture fill her knickers, and shuddered noticeably. By the look on his face, Hermione suspected the wizard knew what had just happened to her.

"Ask me," he hissed at her, command in his voice.

Hermione felt herself go boneless as she asked in a very small voice, "Professor Snape, would you take a student?"

She felt a bit of a shudder from the wizard this time, transferred from his hand. He stared at her before answering.

"Normally, no, I would not, Miss Granger. But here by the boulders in the moonlight, I find my resolve wavering," he said in a low voice. "Yet I believe the real answer to that question depends upon you, Miss Granger. How badly do you want these dreams and fantasies to stop and your grades to go back to their original level of competency?"

Hermione's body felt as if it were about to ignite. She couldn't believe this was happening…that the cold Potions Master might be willing to relieve her of her desire for him.

"Very badly sir. I'm not myself," she said almost in a whisper.

The Potions Master released her arm moved closer to her, and the witch backed up instinctively until she was backed against the large boulder she had been sitting on. Now the wizard stood mere inches from her. His closeness made Hermione feel almost drunk, as if the world itself was losing its reality.

"You think I could return you to yourself if I took you, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked.

One pale hand rose and smoothed itself over her cheek, and Hermione gasped in reaction, her body buckling in response to his touch. His hand was warm and slightly roughened by the small burns and calluses he had acquired from years of Potions making. The wizard watched her reaction to just his touch and his gaze intensified. The witch stood trembling before him, unable to answer. But the wizard wanted an answer.

"Do you think my taking you would help you, witch?" he asked her, irritation in his voice…along with something else more primal…feral.

"Yessss," Hermione breathed helplessly, fire washing over her. It took all her strength not to lean forward into the dark wizard's body. She wanted to feel him press against her.

"I see," the wizard said shortly, stepping back from the witch a bit, and watching her body lean forward for a moment, following him, before Hermione pulled herself back with an effort.

The wizard began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. From time to time he would stop and look at Hermione. Finally he stopped pacing, frowning at her slightly.

"You are little more than a girl, Miss Granger. You have no idea what you are asking for," he said to her, an eyebrow arched as his eyes swept over her slender body.

"I don't think any virgin really knows, Professor…but that doesn't stop the urge. The need," the witch replied.

The wizard stared at her again.

"You are the age of consent, Miss Granger and there are no rules at Hogwarts that forbid a teacher from fraternizing with a student the age of consent. If I did as you wanted, there would be no legal recourse against me…however there would be a question of morality and ethics. I would be accused of having had designs on you and most likely seducing you. It is clear to see however, Miss Granger…that you are seducing me. I haven't been with a woman in a very long time, particularly a woman who had feelings for me, even if those feeling are hormonal and based rather loosely on my being the logical choice as her deflowerer."

The Professor's mention of logic served to sober the witch a bit. What was logical about wanting to be ravished by your Potions Professor who was twice your age, cold, mean and sarcastic beyond belief? Nothing that she could see.

"Logical choice?" she asked him.

The wizard nodded, approaching her again. And once again his proximity caused a physical reaction. Hermione practically writhed against the boulder. The Potions Master looked down at her, his large nostrils flaring slightly as if he could scent her arousal.

He spoke.

"Miss Granger, for you sex will be a learning experience. True to your nature, you would not seek out someone with as little knowledge as your own. A boy your age would not be your first choice, simply because he is so young and thus, inexperienced. I am currently the youngest male teacher at Hogwarts and you assume I am experienced in intercourse, which I am. Add to this the fact that I am considered dark, anti-social and untouchable. I keep to myself, Miss Granger. Therefore I am very unlikely to reveal a tryst with you to anyone. I am also 'taboo' as far as students go. But it is the things that should not be touched which are the most alluring," he purred at the witch. "Plus, you know I am a spy for the Order, and what I endure for the greater good. This makes me 'a man's man' in your eyes. A hero. And what woman doesn't want to be with a hero, Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt a pulse of heat at his words. Yes, he was a hero in her eyes…an unspoken, unappreciated hero who put his life on the line for everyone with no recognition, no reward. This made him selfless as well. Hermione thought…she thought he might get some pleasure from her. That would be some compensation, at least on her part for all he'd done for the wizarding world. She would like to be a source of pleasure for the dark wizard. It seemed he had so little in his life. The wizard continued.

"The students love to hate me, Miss Granger, and I in turn appreciate their hatred…it keeps me from having to interact with them any more than necessary…"

The Professor looked at her with a strange light in his eyes.

"…but you, Miss Granger…have never hated me. You appreciate my knowledge and my skills. You think me brilliant, and you gravitate to brilliance. You even appreciate my sarcasm, my perceived snarkiness. Like me, you have no love of idiocy or stupidity. I've watched you develop over the years, Miss Granger. That you are attracted to me in this manner is no surprise, considering the poor selection of suitable males at Hogwarts. As I said, I am the logical choice."

"And then, there is the discovery factor…the feeling of accessing a great secret, solving a great mystery. As the cold, greasy git of the dungeons, I am supposed to have no human feelings. If I took you, Miss Granger, you would have proof positive that I am a man like any other man, with the same urges, the same desires. Something no one else could claim. You like to be the first in everything, Miss Granger. You would like to be the first to discover me, what kind of man I truly am. Others might see me as taking advantage of your burgeoning sexuality, when in reality it is I who would be your conquest should I do this."

Hermione looked up at him, the moonlight catching her eyes and making them appear almost luminous. The wizard swallowed. Gods, he hadn't experienced a buckling, passionate woman in such a long time. And the witch wanted him badly. A virgin. He had never been any witch's first. And Hermione was no bubble headed bit of fluff. She was brilliant, mature for her age in most matters and had a promising future ahead of her. The witch would be the very cream at the top of the wizarding world. When she became that, most likely she would be beyond his reach. He wouldn't have such an opportunity with her again.

"Now the question is, young lady…am I willing to be your conquest?" he said to her, his eyes sweeping over her youthful body once more. He felt a throb of desire.

"The gods forgive me…but yes I am," he breathed, moving into the witch and pressing his body against hers, feeling the young woman shudder against him as she felt his growing erection pulsing against her belly. She felt delicious.

The wizard looked around the barren area, his eyes resting on all the stones before turning back to Hermione, who was looking at him half-lidded, her mouth slack from his contact. She was panting heavily as the Potions Master moved against her sensuously, preparing her for even closer contact.

"You've certainly chosen an austere setting to lose your virginity in, Miss Granger," he said softly, grinding his swollen organ against the gasping witch, "but we'll make due. We'll make due."

Hermione couldn't believe the feelings washing over her as the Potions Master pressed against her, his hard body moving against her. It was as if the wizard's body was magnetized and she was being drawn to it. She didn't want him to move away from her, she was willing to do anything to keep that from happening. Her arms automatically wrapped around the wizard's waist, and she pulled him into her harder.

The Potions Master hissed at Hermione's ardor and pulled back from her, trying to unwrap her arms. She was like an octopus, stuck to him by pure suction.

"Easy witch. Patience," he growled down at the overheated young witch as she pushed her hips forward, trying to come into contact with him.

"Dear gods…I've created a succubus," he thought as he wrestled with Hermione, who was nearly incoherent with lust. He had said he would have sex with her, and all the nights of longing were rushing out in a flood of need. She could hardly speak, her desire was so overwhelming. All the Potions Master heard was, "Please."

He thought he had never heard a sexier word uttered by a witch in all his life. He managed to get Hermione to release him and held her back against the boulder with one hand, pulled out his wand with the other and pressed the tip beneath her navel. He muttered a contraceptive charm and dropped his wand on the ground. He began unbuttoning his robes, holding his body back as far as possible as the witch reached for him imploringly.

"You'll have me soon enough, Miss Granger…just wait, witch," he said to her in an effort to calm her down.

"I ache," she half-sobbed, her eyes glazed with lust as she continued to try and embrace him. The Potions Master pulled his robes open and quickly backed up a few paces. Hermione started to pursue him.

"Wait right there!" he commanded, and Hermione stopped in her tracks and backed up against the boulder, her eyes on him as he removed his robes.

He only wore a pair of silk boxers beneath them. And they were greatly tented. It seemed the Potions Master already had an idea how his night was going to go when he followed Hermione out of Hogwarts.

Hermione's eyes went wide as they washed over him. The wizard was lean but muscular, with corded arms and a well-defined chest. Hermione would have never believed the wizard sported a six-pack under his robes if she didn't see it for herself. The wizard was in very good shape. But then again, he had to be in order to survive Voldemort's tortures. There were scars on his chest and belly, but not many. His pale back was another story. That was the canvas the Dark Lord did his most grisly work on.

The Potions Master folded his robes over into a rectangle and approached the witch again.

"Stay right there, Miss Granger, and lean forward," he said to her warningly.

Hermione obeyed him and he slipped the folded robes behind her. She straightened and the robes were held in place by her body. They would provide adequate cushion against the stone.

"My gods, Professor…your body…" the witch whispered, bringing her small hand up to the center of his chest and dragging it down, shuddering as she felt the hardness beneath his pale skin.

The wizard's belly tightened for a moment as the witch's soft hand moved down his torso, and he made a slight sound in the back of his throat.

Female contact. Gods it had been too long. Hermione was instantly transformed in the Potions Master's mind from seventh-year student to willing woman when she touched him so intimately.

Hermione stopped short of his boxers however, her amber eyes resting on the large tent. She hesitated and looked up at the wizard as if for reassurance.

"I am a full-grown wizard, Miss Granger. What you see is what you will get," he said, beginning to unbutton the witch's robes.

The Potions Master wished that he could strip the witch completely, but considering the circumstances, he thought it best to leave her partially clothed…but he did want to see as much of her body as he could. He spread the witch's robes. She had on her school uniform beneath it, a blouse and skirt. He began to unbutton her blouse.

Hermione watched him silently, her breasts rising and falling with passion. It all seemed like some kind of sensate dream. The dark, disciplined Potions Master desired her and was going to take her against a boulder on the grounds of Hogwarts. She could only stare down at his pale hands, those beautiful, slender fingers that so meticulously chopped, diced and measured. Now she was their focus. The witch shuddered again, and the Potions Master's eyes met hers as he parted her blouse.

"Gods, that feels so good, Professor," she breathed, her eyes closing in pleasure as he touched her, loving the witch's wanton responses.

"Damn, Miss Granger he breathed.

Hermione cried out in pleasure and almost came off the boulder, the wizard having to hold her firmly in place by both shoulders. The robes behind Hermione barely managed to stay in place when she lunged forward in reaction. The Potions Master pulled away from her again.

"Noooo," Hermione cried out, grabbing him.

"Dear Merlin," the wizard muttered, once again trying to get out of the witch's octopi-like grip on his body, her small hands clutching at his flesh as she pressed against him. The folded robes fell to the ground.

"Miss Granger…please!" the Potions Master hissed at her, "I just need to pick up my wand."

"More…" Hermione breathed clinging to him.

Finally the Potions Master managed to bend enough to reach his wand, Hermione latched on to him like a curvaceous little leech. He picked it up.

"Judging by your reaction to just my mouth on your body, I believe you are going to be a screamer, Miss Granger. A very loud one," he said, casting a "Dome of Silence" sphere around them so her voice wouldn't carry across the grounds and bring Hagrid or some other staff member running to her aid.

As an afterthought, the wizard also surrounded them with a disillusionment spell. It was also a sphere of magic that would allow them to see each other, but protected them from being seen by others. If anyone came, they would see only the boulders and stones.

That done, he dropped his wand to the ground again and resumed wrestling with Hermione, who was now trying to hook her leg behind his so he couldn't pull her off. She was pressing her lips to his chest, and it felt delicious, but he had to get the witch off him so he could put the robes back. He had never seen a witch so ready to be taken in all his life. They certainly were growing virgins randy these days.

"Miss Granger, at this rate I will never get to deflower you. You have to let me go!" he said to her through clenched teeth. Actually the struggle was excellent foreplay and the wizard was more than ready to give the witch what she wanted.

Threatened with no deflowerment, Hermione released the wizard. She looked like a bare breasted wild woman now, her bra pulled up like some kind of halter, her chestnut hair all askew, her eyes glowing with lust. She was panting from the effort it took to remain attached to the boxer-clad wizard, who was panting a bit himself.

"Thank you," he said, walking past her and picking up the fallen robes. He dusted them off and refolded them, laying them against the boulder. He looked at Hermione, who was poised to pounce on him again. Gods, she looked luscious though.

"Back up against the boulder," he said with authority, his black eyes resting on her. He was ready to fight her off again if need be and slam her to the boulder himself. But Hermione walked by him, turned around and lay against the robes.

"Good girl," the Potions Master said as the witch's eyes washed over him.

"Now?" she asked him, writhing a bit.

The Potions Master marveled at how lust could take the vocabulary of a normally articulate witch down to less than five words. No. More. Now. Please.

"Soon, Miss Granger," he said stepping into her again. The witch sighed with pleasure as his hard body came in contact with her. It occurred to the wizard he hadn't even kissed the witch yet. He looked at her small full mouth, which was partially open as she artlessly worked her body against him. She didn't have much technique and was operating from animal mode. She still felt good, however.

The wizard lowered his head and locked his mouth to hers, struck by her heat as his tongue wrapped around hers. This was Hermione's first open-mouthed kissed, and she nearly melted as the Professor's tongue claimed hers…the first penetration of her body. She kissed him hungrily, opening her mouth wide to give him access, pressing her pelvis hard against him, letting the wizard know she was so, so ready for the next penetration.

Severus let out several groans and a few growls as he explored the witch's mouth, his hands moving again, Hermione purring like a kitten into his mouth. Slowly his hands drifted down over her skirt. Hermione let out a low, husky moan and made her stance wider.

"You nasty little witch you," the Professor whispered.

Hermione shrieked loudly and began to shudder, orgasming.

"Shit!" the Professor breathed staring at the witch as she stiffened.

Hermione's head dropped forward and the wizard let her climax, just watching her. Presently her moans and undulations stopped, and she raised her head…looking into the wizard's eyes.

"More…" she breathed.

The wizard brought his hand to his mouth. Hermione's taste was earthy, musky and sweet.

Suddenly he hooked his hands into Hermione's knickers and dropped, pulling them down to her ankles.

"Step out," he hissed up at her.

Hermione lifted first one foot then the other, and the Potions Master slid her knickers over one trainer then the other. He brought them to his nose and sniffed them, his black eyes going hot. He stood, and faced her.

"We've come to the point of no return," he breathed, moving closer to her.

"Oh my gods," Hermione said softly as the wizard used his body to hold her in place as he yanked his boxers down.

Hermione blinked down at his enormous organ, then at the Professor. She didn't need to speak…he already knew what she was thinking.

"Yes…it's going to hurt, but just for a few moments, Miss Granger. I can fit you although it will be a snug fit," he said softly.

"I don't care how much it hurts, Professor. I feel like I've waited forever for you…I don't want to wait any longer. Release me…show me what this is I want," the witch said to him, her eyes glistening with need. "Give it to me and help me get it and you out of my system. Please, Professor."

The Professor stared at the witch. She was so innocent. Hermione truly believed that sex was something she could have once and then be fine. It didn't work that way. Once she experienced it…it would be more than likely she would want to experience it again. If he were good to her, then most likely he would be even more embedded in her thoughts. Well, if that became the case…he would deal with it.

"All right, Miss Granger…but you are going to have to help me," he said, moving his hips back some distance.

"Place me against you…in the depression," he breathed.

Without hesitation Hermione wrapped her hand around him.

"Gods Professor…" she breathed.

"Put it against you," he hissed urgently.

Now was not the time for observations.

Hermione gasped as he pushed forward to lock himself in place.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on, Miss Granger. How me as tight as you need to…" he advised, drawing in a breath, his black eyes locked to her face. She looked hungry yet apprehensive.

"It's time to make your dreams a reality," the wizard said as he took her, the witch's piercing scream bouncing off the walls of the sphere of silence. He gave a loud groan of pleasure.

The Potions Master could feel Hermione's hot tears rolling down his shoulder, her face pressed against it as she sobbed. He pulled back a bit, waiting for the pain to pass.

As he held the sobbing young woman tight against the boulder, the Potions Master realized something.

He had popped his first cherry.

After several minutes, Hermione lifted her head, her lower lip still quivering slightly.

"You're so big, Professor," she whispered to the wizard, her eyes still wet.

"Do you still hurt?" he asked her quietly, wanting to feel her sliding over him.

"Not so much," she said, "I still…still…"

He shushed her.

"I know," he said, beginning to move slowly, groaning with pleasure as Hermione moaned, the wizard the answer to all her lustful longings and prayers.

All Hermione felt for the past few months was an aching emptiness…an emptiness nothing could have filled but the Potions Master. He was like the perfect food to feed a powerful craving, and Hermione felt relief as she felt an urge for more. This was too gentle, too slow, he was too controlled. She wanted to feel the wizard lose it for her.

"Don't you want to shag me harder, Professor?" she whispered against his ear. "I want you to shag me harder. This isn't enough. I know you can do more than this."

"I told you I don't shag, Miss Granger," he growled, his face buried in her hair, "I take."

Hermione cried out, clinging to the wizard as he savored every delicious inch of her.

The couple writhed against the stone, locked together the Potions Master's pale body flexing as he took what the witch offered him and gave her what she wanted, her cries egging him on to an even more desperate and complete possession.

He pulled his head back from Hermione's hair and looked into the witch's ache-glazed eyes, his face contorted with lust and pleasure, his eyes smoldering.

"That is what I am like, Miss Granger…that is what you asked me for," he panted, "You wanted to know what kind of man I am? This kind…"

Hermione was lost to the wizard and wanted to be. It was as if her body no longer belonged to her, but to the beautiful, strong, virile man feeding her need for his possession, driving the demons that had a hold on her body away with his power.

"Am I out of your system yet, Miss Granger?" the wizard panted at her.

No. No. The Potions Master was burying himself deeper into her psyche. How could she not want this again from him, knowing how he made her feel, how he made a sweetness grow inside her under his strength, a swelling, bubbling, living expansion that was swallowing her in bliss from head to toe. Every nerve ending in her body was straining toward something beautiful, something unfamiliar but she couldn't reach it alone…she needed him just like this…to drive her forward, take her to that place she longed for…

Hermione let out a sob and fell back against the robes covered stone, her voice becoming sharper and more intense. The Potions Master wanted to go with her.

"Not yet!" he groaned at her, stepping back so only her shoulders rested on the stone.

She was almost horizontal and suddenly the robe slid down and Hermione did with it…Severus managing to jerk her back so her head didn't hit the ground too hard.

Suddenly, Hermione shrieked, half-rising from her awkward position.

The Potions hissed before dropping to his knees and pitching over the precipice with a guttural, animal cry. He fell forward on his hands, grunting with pleasure, his heart pounding.

He stared down at Hermione, the hot little witch who wanted him above any other and felt his chest tighten. She had been good. Strong too. Nothing like he would have expected her to be in a situation like this. There was true passion under all that intelligence. Whatever wizard she ultimately gave herself to would be a very happy man.

"Damn," he panted down at the witch, who slowly opened her eyes. They were liquid and satisfied as she looked up at him, her face shining in the half moonlight, her head resting on his crumpled robes. She reached up and grasped the back of his neck, drawing him down into a sweet and very tender kiss.

"Thank you, Professor," she said hoarsely, her voice almost gone from shrieking.

The Professor's dark eyes studied her. If anything, he should be thanking her for her gift to him. But he said nothing but, "You're welcome, Miss Granger."

He slowly withdrew and rested on his knees, the witch's legs stretched out on either side of him, her lovely, youthful body spread before him like a banquet. If this had been any other kind of situation, he would have indulged himself with Miss Hermione Granger several more times before the night was through…but this was the kind of situation that required a swift parting before things were said that shouldn't be.

The wizard rose to his feet and offered his hand to the witch. Hermione grasped it and he drew her up. She took a step and her legs buckled slightly. The Potions Master caught her.

"Are you all right?" he asked the witch, knowing he had put a hurting on her for her first time. But she said it would be their only time, so he took all he could from her sweet body. It had been amazing.

Hermione looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"I'll be fine, Professor. It's nothing a little pain potion can't handle," she said as his ache thrummed through her. She really didn't want any pain potion. She wanted to feel the physical proof that tonight really happened for as long as she could. If she were a bit slow moving about Hogwarts tomorrow, she could always blame cramps.

The wizard scourgified the witch, then himself, drawing up his silk boxers then locating Hermione's knickers and scourgifying them as well. Her robes and clothing were a mess, gravel stuck everywhere. He did another scourgify then magically restored her clothing. Her hair…not even magic could help that. But she wasn't concerned. It was late and there would hardly be anyone in the common room. It wouldn't seem odd her entering so late…they would assume she had been on rounds.

The Potions Master restored his own clothing, his robes also covered in dust and gravel and requiring an additional scourgify, then looked at the witch.

"Am I out of your system, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily, tempted to draw her against him and steal one more kiss. But he didn't.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then said, "I think so, Professor."

He nodded.

"Good. I expect your marks to return to their original passable state," he said, his eyes glittering. "And you'd better to your best to keep them there, Miss Granger…"

Here the wizard paused for a moment, letting his words set in. Then he continued.

"Because if you don't Miss Granger, I will be forced to do this again," he said evenly, his mouth quirking at the witch with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, smiling at him in understanding.

The wizard gave her a rather courtly bow and disappeared silently into the night with a billow of robes.

Hermione leaned back against the boulder, slightly bent from the ache pulsing between her legs and sighed. She would have thought it another fantasy if not for the telltale throb the wizard left behind.

"Damn," she breathed, "What a wizard."

Of course Hermione's grades did improve…for about a month, when they suddenly dropped again. The Professor was as good as his word, emerging from the shadows and catching her during her rounds one night, pulling her into a niche and "restoring her ardor for learning" quite thoroughly with the help of a well-placed silencing spell.

It seemed Hermione's grades suffered once or twice a month for the rest of the year, but she did manage to graduate with the highest honors Hogwarts had seen in a long, long time.

She also got an "Outstanding" in Potions.

THE END

* * *

A/N: This story has had the "explicit" content edited in order to meet the specifications of this site. If you would like to read the "uncut" version of this story, please visit theburningpen . com 


End file.
